zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Tai Ci
Tai Ci (太磁 Tài Cí, literally: "over magnetism"), also called The Demon Crow and The High Sun, is the Sun Demon Sorcerer and one of the Demon Quartet. He is one of the five demons released by Daolon Wong at the end of arc 1 of City Shadows and was loose somewhere on Earth before attacking the Shadow Strikers at their school. Having been informed by Lang Yan that they would defeat him, he decided to seek them out and destroy them before they could defeat him. His item of banishment is a drafting compass and he was the first of the Demon Quartet to be banished back to the Netherworld. Physical description Tai Ci is a large, black humanoid crow with three arms, one on the right and two on the left. He has large, red eyes and two large black wings on his back. One each of his wrists is a shackle with chains and he wears light armor on his chest and shoulders with a sun sigil. Around his waist he wears a thick cloak with four small blades attached to his waist. These blades unfold into three-bladed chakrams that he can control with his magnetism. Personality Like most Demon Sorcerers, Tai Ci is arrogant, cruel and malevolent. He is highly cunning, making use of his great intelligence to gain the upper hand against his opponents. This does not mean Tai Ci is physically weak however. He holds great pride and arrogance in his standing as the Sun Demon Sorcerer. In addition, Tai Ci holds great resentment to other Demon Sorcerers, who constantly ridicule Tai for his third arm. Abilities Tai Ci is the Demon Sorcerer of the Sun, which grants him power over magnetism and solar energy. His powers mainly focus on being able to manipulate magnetic fields and control objects affected by them as well as project solar energy. Powers *'Sun Demon Chi:' As the Sun Demon Sorcerer, Tai Ci possess many abilities granted to him by his Sun Demon Chi. **'Magnetism manipulation:' Tai Ci's primary power is his ability to create and control magnetic fields as well as manipulate anything within the field that is affected by magnetic fields. He uses this to telekinetically control his chakram blades. ***'Metal manipulation:' He can control and manipulate any type of metal that is affected by magnetic fields. ***'Magnetic force-field:' Tai can create force-fields out of magnetic energy to shield himself from oncoming attacks. ***'Attraction and repulsion:' He can use his magnetism powers to attract and repel objects affected by magnetic fields. **'Solar energy manipulation:' Tai can also manipulate solar energy. ***'Solar attacks:' He can release this solar energy in various forms of attacks such as beams, balls, blasts, bolts and waves. ***'Solar empowerment:' Tai Ci becomes more powerful in the presence of the sun. *'Corvid physiology:' Tai Ci's corvid physiology grants him many avian related abilities. **'Hollow skeleton:' Tai's bones are hollow, making him lighter, faster and more agile. **'Aerial adaptation:' He is able to adapt to high aerial altitudes in flight. **'Enhanced vision:' Tai possesses a keen vision and is able to see with perfect clarity. **'Flight' **'Enhanced senses' *'Third arm:' Tai Ci possesses a third arm. *'Form transformation:' Tai Ci is capable of transforming into a human form. **'Partial transformation:' Tai Ci can transform part of his body into his demon form independently from the rest. *'Rage empowerment:' Tai Ci possesses a demonic temper, a trait that all demons possess. When angered, he becomes more powerful. *'Demon eyes:' Being a demon, he possesses a keen sight that allows him to see through facades to the truth. It is not an always active ability. *'Demon detection:' He can sense the presence of other demons near or around him. He can still sense a nearby demon even if they take on a human form. *'Chi bestowal and reabsorption:' Tai Ci is capable of bestowing a portion of his Sun Demon Chi onto another as well as taking it back. This grants the individual some of Tai Ci's own powers as well as slightly changing their appearance to be similar to his. *'Aura perception:' Tai Ci is capable of perceiving and reading the aura of humans and demons. This aura allows individuals to determine if an individual is good or evil. *'Enhanced durability, strength and immunity' Skills *'Flight maneuverability:' Tai is highly skilled in flying and able to easily maneuver his body in the air. Weaknesses *'Chi spells:' As a Demon, Tai Ci is highly susceptible to powerful Good Chi Spells. *'Demon hunter blood:' As a demon, Tai Ci is highly susceptible to the blood of a demon hunter, which would burn him on physical contact. *'Bone brittleness:' Though Tai Ci's hollow bones make him lighter and faster, they are also more fragile and break more easily than solid bones. Equipment *'Sun blades (formerly):' Tai Ci possesses four foldable chakrams that he keeps attached to his waist when not in use. When in use, he uses his magnetism to control their movements and usually has them floating around him. When he was banished by the Shadow Strikers, his sun blades were left behind and taken by Remington Ryder. *'Chains:' Tai Ci can use the chains on his shackles to bind his enemies. *'Armor' Trivia *The 太 in Tai Ci's name derives from 太阳, meaning "sun". *The 磁 in Tai Ci's name means "magnetism". *Tai Ci is based on the three-legged crow, which, in East Asian mythology, is associated with the sun. Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Evil Category:A to Z Category:Demon Sorcerers